


Vestido chica

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: No creo que lo que me pasó es normal. Los otros dibujos de la página conmigo, (orgullosamente exhibido en nuestra sala de trabajo de Madeline en el pedestal para proyectos actuales), nunca hablan o chismean o hacen cualquier cosa excepto permanecer inmóvil en la página donde parece que sólo tengo la libertad de moverse.





	Vestido chica

No estoy muy seguro si es normal... lo que me pasó a mí que es.

Como, a pesar de ser lo que la chica (mucho más grande que yo) que vaga alrededor (fuera de esta página!) en esta habitación a veces pensaría, yo soy más que un boceto en un trozo de papel.

Los otros dibujos de la página conmigo, orgullosamente exhibían en nuestra sala de trabajo de Madeline en el pedestal para proyectos actuales, nunca hablan o chismean o hacen nada excepto para permanecer estacionarios en la página donde parece que sólo tengo la libertad de moverse.

Y así, sin nadie más alrededor, mis noches y días están llenos de aburrimiento, excepto cuando Madeline está allí.

No sé si me puede ver moviéndose y tratando de captar su atención, o escucharme llamándola. A veces ella mira sorprendido de su trabajo coser más ropa y se ve frenéticamente alrededor, y espero que ella ha escuchado mi voz, pero entonces ella sólo se ve preocupado de nuevo en sus papeles que está dibujando más diseños como lo que creo que se supone que sólo debe ser , o retroceder en su trabajo de costura y continúa durante horas a la vez. El tiempo suficiente para que el sol se extienda a través de la habitación, y ella a veces levantando la cabeza sólo el tiempo suficiente para salir de la habitación, a veces volver con la comida, o para inclinarse hacia atrás y jugar en una caja delgada negro que a veces sostiene hasta sus oídos y habla en voz alta , casi como si en realidad está hablando con alguien llamado "Alex."

A veces realmente odio a esta persona de Alex por poder hablar con ella, si realmente están hablando entre sí. O, al menos ser capaz de tomar la atención de Madeline cuando todo lo que quiero es para la misma atención.

Desearía que hablara conmigo.

Por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es vigilarla, y preguntarme sobre ella y su vida, y, lo más importante, me pregunto si alguna vez verá que estoy vivo y atrapado en esta página.

¿Qué pasará el día que venga y trabaje en los diseños esbozados sobre las personas que me rodean, qué hay del diseño que deporte de un traje de invierno temático blanco y rosado?

¿Se dará cuenta de que estoy vivo?

¿Y qué pasará si no lo hace?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
